On the Wall
by iAtaraxia
Summary: What happens when something you can't see tries to kill you?


**A/N: I've had a dream about this one and couldn't let go of this. This was too good to let go. I'm on a half hiatus. I was inspired by the movie mirrors. I wanted this story to be something with mirrors.**

**DIsCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or anything. Just my original characters. And the story of course. **

* * *

**PROLOGUE: Murdering Mirror.**

* * *

First:

"Yoshino..." a voice entered the room of a senior in Konoha high. It was exactly 10:34 pm and nobody was awake. The senior student evidently named Yoshino Shimada tossed and turned in her bed. She was sweating heavily. Her long brown hair was damp andher shorts and shirts were starting to get damp too.

"Yoshino..." the voice repeated. Now Yoshino was awake. Her brown eyes scanned the room looking for the person who kept on repeating her name. She blinked her eyes and muttered some words. As she slowly opened them, her eyes were different. Now, instead of the coffee-colored eyes, she had envious green eyes. Now she scanned the room for a person's body heat. No one but hers and her roommate's.

"Rian, I'll just go out for some fresh air. Lock the door until I knock alright?" Yoshino instructed her roommate as she tied her hair into a low ponytail and put on a robe. She sneaked on some kunais into her arsenal.

"Then, why do fear so much?" Rian rose. Yoshino's roommate was different from all the others. One thing was that she had a split personality. Her ability relied on her back turned at her opponent. A third eye right behind her head. She could see thing that others couldn't.

"There's something in the school. I have to check it out." Yoshino replied as she made her way to the door. Rian stood up and made her way to the door to lock it.

"It's in the girl's cr, isn't it?" Rian replied. As she slowly closed the door. "Take care. And come back alive."

Yoshino nodded to her roommates advice. She was always right about life and death. Rian closed the door and locked it. "Sorry, I couldn't let you know."

Yoshino made her way towards the girls cr with some kunais hidden in her robe. It seemed like a long journey towards the other end of the hall. But she needn't any fear. As long as her eyes remained green, she was safe. but, her eyes couldn't remain green like a shringan can remain. Her limit so far was only Ten minutes. After Ten minutes, she had to rely on her sources.

She entered the great CR. It was large and had at least Fifteen cubicles. Everything was clean.

"Yoshino..." the voice spoke, only now, it was clearer.

Yoshino looked around. What made this CR so special?

Not the color...

Not the size...

But the mirrors!

Yoshino looked into the grande mirror which stood high and taller than the others. It had excellent wooden carvings of Angels and the heavens. Including some vines slowly crawling down and meeting thier roots or their fruits. A figure slowly appeared within the mirror.

"Yoshino... I'm glad you came..." a little girl spoke in front of the mirror.

"Who are you?" Yoshino asked as she touched the mirror. Her fingers felt cold. It was as if the mirror was acutally touching her fingers the same way back.

"I'm Kyoko. You can just simply call me 'Mirror'." she slyly smiled towards Yoshino. Yoshino only had six minutes before her chakra would run out. Searching for the heatwaves of people wasn't easy. She didn't know though that mirror was trying to stall time.

"Mirror? What do you want from me? You're the voice that woke me up." Yoshino said with a more quiet voice as someone passed by. There were some people patroling during the time of night to make sure that they were asleep. They got into a large amount of trouble if they were caught by the head of the year-gender level.

"Oh so you've decided to call me 'Mirror' then eh? Well, Yoshino-san, I wanted to ask you. Why did you come here all by yourself? You could've came here along with Rian. But you persued me by yourself. Brave girl. Do you know who I am?" Mirror asked.

Yoshino didn't reply to that. She didn't know who she was or she also didn't want to find out. She only had atleast three minutes left.

"No? Let me tell you. When this school was first built, there were some renovations still being done to the girl's dormitory. In this very lavatory, a mirror was attached to this wall. But, it's screws were loose. So, it fell upon a young student. The student died but the mirror was amazingly intact. Not a single scratch. So, they made this area for the High School students rather than the gradeschool or middle-school." Mirror explained.

"Satoshi Kyoko." Yoshino spoke the name. An old story about the death of a student was told to everybody. Especially to the freshmen. Nobody believed that it's spirit still lingered around the area. Yoshino had exactly one minute left.

"Just wait for exactly one minute and you'll be sucked into this mirror." Mirror said.

'CURSES! How did she know about her ability?' Yoshino was shocked and tried to figure a way out. She tried to move. Surprisingly, her feet didn't listen to her.

"You can't escape me. You were destined to die anyways." Mirror slowly crept out of the mirror. Her hair covered her face and her cold fingers touched Yoshino's soft face. This left a scratch on her. Yoshino felt her eyes closing. She was out of chakra now. Her family's technique did use up most of it.

"Die!" Mirror yelled.

_That Morning..._

Rian woke up. Yoshino didn't come back that night and she was getting worried. Rian, instantly rose up and got dressed. She ran over to the lavatory, her running footsteps alerted some people who were already awake by then. She saw a janitor standing infront of the lavatory looking up at the ceiling. She ran faster.

"Nakayama-san?" Rian asked the janitor. Nakayama looked at her. He then looked to the otherside and saw the head of thier specific year and gender rushing forward.

'Kogai-sama...' Rian thought as she saw thier headmistress rushing forward with great speed, exceptional for her old age. Rian took a peek at what Nakayama must've been looking at. And there she saw the disaster of her roommate.

She screamed and fell to the floor. This alerted the whole hallway now. Girls started to come out of thier rooms and rushed over to the lavatory where they saw Rian on the floor, shivering and looking up at the ceiling.

"Rian-san! Is everything alright?" a girl rushed to her side. Their headmistress now arrived. "What has happened to Ms. Shimada here?" Kogai asked. She looked to the ceiling and saw Yoshino, massacred, hanging, covered in blood. The floor contained a pool of blood as well. Everywhere, there was blood.

Except for the grande mirror.

* * *

Second:

10 years later...

It the late fall afternoon, everyone either having a picnic with a group of peers or reading a book by some author or just goofing around the campus. But a girl named Eriko Ishigawa was entirely different. She spent most of her time at the library helping out and reading books. Most of the Juniors reffered to her as a 'tough-nerd' since she specialized in Genjutsus and other items similar to that.

Her school bag was wrapped around her shoulder and she carried two large books in one hand and a small box wrapped around with a neat ribbon in the other. She headed her way to the library. This was the last year of the ever first headmistress of the school. And she decided to give a little gift to her.

Eriko opened the door to the great library. A few steps was the front desk. "Eriko-san, glad you came in today! How are you?" a woman asked.

Eriko put her bag and books down over at the front desk. She had a little place there since she was always helping there. She tucked her purple hair behind her ear and tied the rest into a little onion bun leaving only the portions that didn't reach resting on the side.

"I'm fine, Yamashita-danna. And thank you for asking. Might you know where Morimoto-sama is?" Eriko asked as she carefully opened the box to check if the contents were still intact. Her voice wasn't the highpitched voice like the other girls. Rather, it was a bit high but, not that high since it was mixed with a low tone.

"Ah! You got her favorite flavor, right? Well, she's at the file area. You might as well bring these files with you. She must be needing these as well." the woman, whome Eriko called Yamashita-danna, told her and handed over three files.

"Thanks. And I'll deliver them. :)" Eriko smiled and grabbed the files and the small box and headed for the 'Files' area.

Eriko went right where she stood thorugh a couple of wooden doors with glass windows. She passed six shelves of books then turned left to the stairs and went onto the second floor of the library. As she got up, she turned right and after three shelves, the finally reached the 'files' section. The scent of old books greeted her and there was an old woman reading some files.

Her hair was specifically white which was neatly tied up in a bun unlike Eriko's whose was a bit more messy compared. She had a suit on and small spectacles resting over her straight-pointed nose. She looked over to the approaching Eriko.

"Eriko-chan. Thank you for bringing over these files." she received the files and opened the one most ontop. Eriko placed the box infront of the old woman.

"Open it, Morimoto-sama." Eriko put her hand behind her back and smiled towards the old woman. The old woman looked suspiciously towards Eriko whose hands were now infront of her face, fingers intertwined and a face that had a delightful look towards it. She slowly took off the satin blue ribbon and opened the box.

"Ah! I see now." the old woman said, her eyes narrowed and looking at Eriko. Eriko giggled a bit. "Do you like it?" she giggled more, trying to hide her laughter.

"A chocolate cupcake with extra choco banana whipped cream sprinkled with a dash of cinnamon and some confectioner's and a bit of grated white chocolate topped of with a single red cherry. Not bad Eriko. Not bad at all." Morimoto laughed at the present. This was a very thoughtful gift. Eriko laughed as well.

"I thought that you would absolutely love this especially since that you like that flavor!" Eriko sat down beside the old woman. Morimoto had already then been eating it. Eriko noticed the file the old woman was reading.

'A student's file? That's not allowed unless he did something bad.' Eriko thought and started to read the description.

'This file's ten, thirteen years ago. Shimada Yoshino? Isn't he the girl who died in the lavatory ten years ago?' Eriko read the description. But the old woman closed it before she could read any further. Eriko looked up to the old woman. The old woman looked back.

"You know that you're not supposed to read the student's personal file. Only school personnel." Morimoto held the file, and crumpling the wrapper of the cupcake.

'She's a fast eater. I should've gotten her the box set...' Eriko thought as she saw the folder wrapped in Morimoto's hands.

"I'm sorry. I'll get to my work now." Eriko stood up, bowed and decided to leave. She was on her way to the stairs and left her thoughts about the Shimada incident left with the thoughts of Morimoto. She went down the stairs and over to the 'Genjutsu' section where she'd have to look for a specific book that a friend was looking for.

"Wait. Eriko. Look. I have something to say to you." Morimoto said looking down the balcony. Eriko nodded and ran back upstairs. Eriko looked at Morimoto.

"That person that you saw, Shimada Yoshino, died ten years ago. She was my grand daughter." Morimoto stated, looking down on the floor with an expression that most sad women had.

"I have heard of the incident. But I never knew that she was your grand daughter. I am truly sorry for you loss, Morimoto-sama." Eriko went over to the old woman and gave her a hug to comfort. "I'm very sorry."

"Well, that's ok. I can clearly remeber the day when they found her. Hanging from the ceiling, covered in blood. And in her night dress too. I feel so violated!"

"Well, do they know what really happened to her?"

"No. Some say that it was murder. Some say that it was suicide. But no one ever hated my Yoshino. No one. When I first arrived on the scene, her down was being lifted down. And the entire lavatory was covered in her blood. That's why they call that specific lavatory 'The Gates of Hell.'" Miromot explained.

Eriko had nothing to say. She knew that there had been a death regarding the lavatory. But she never knew that it meant too much for one of the peole that she cared about.

"Ok. You can you go now. The genjutsu area needs sorting out Eriko." Morimoto stated. Eriko bowed in respect and ran down to the genjutsu area.

There was a mirror in the area. It had always been there even when she first arrived. It was a mirror especially for genjutsu users. It showed ther abilities and thier powers.

Eriko looked at herself, little bells started to form around her surrounding in the mirror. But it was the library that was her real surroundings.

"Eriko..." a voice spoke from behind her. Eriko turned around and saw no one. "Uhm... excuse me... are you looking for a book?" Eriko looked over at the shelves.

Nothing.

"Eriko... look at me..." the voice said, now from behind her. Eriko turned around, facing towards the mirror. There was a girl standing there in the mirror. There was no reflection of Eriko. She was wearing the school uniform but covered in blood. Her brown hair draped over her face and covered it. But, green eyes were shown through the curtain. Eriko recognized the face from the file.

"Shimada Yoshino." Eriko spoke under her breathe. The girl in the mirror nodded. She flipped her hair over and revealed her face. It was Yoshino all right. But she was covered in blood like the day she died.

A glass hand crawled out of the mirror all of a sudden and grabbed Eriko's neck. it was sharpened with glass crystals and it was pointed to the sharpest point. Eriko didn't have time to avert it and got caught. "...ack....stop.... let go.... ack.... *cough*...." Eriko stuttered as she couldn't get air into her body. She tried grasping the arm for it to let go.

"I need you..." Yoshino said as she tightened her grip on Eriko's neck. Blood strated to run down her fingers and she knew that Eriko's death was close. Even Eriko's hands were now being covered by bllod as she tried to pull the hand away.

Eriko started to loose consience. But she didn't. She was now covered in blood and her pulse was getting more and more slow. There was a sudden crack from Eriko's body. Her neck was broken. Yoshino released her grip and let Eriko fall to the groud in her own pool of blood. Yoshino slowly disappered from the mirror.

The wooden doors sounded as it opened and closed.

"Eriko-chan! Yuuto-sensei is looking for you!" a high-pitched voice sounded over the great hall with an echo sound.

No one replied. Eriko always replied as soon as she heard. Morimoto looked over the balcony. Eriko didn't appear.

"Oh! Morimoto-san, have you seen Eri?" the girl looked up at the old woman who was staring down at her. The old woman replied.

"She's at the 'Genjutsu' area." Morimoto sounded, her voice with an echo pitch to it. The girl bowed in respect and headed over to the area. Morimoto was about to go back and sit down when she heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ERIKO!!!"

Morimoto instantly made some hand signs and poofed over to the 'Genjutsu' area. And in an istant, she saw the girl kneeling beside Eriko, blood smuthered within her hands and a larged cut across her neck. Eriko's eyes were open and lifeless and her expression seemed as if she was strangled.

"Eriko..." Morimoto finally said.

* * *

Third....

Ten Years later...

"Do you girls know about the first incident regarding the mirrors here in school?" a girl wrapped in a blanket asked in a soft, scary voice. It was a camping trip within the mountains that the school was built near of. A total of six girls sat around a bonfire, wrapped around in either a blanket or wearing a very thick jacket. The weather was getting more and more colder now. And since it was evening, you didn't expect them wearing something thin.

"Yes. From what I've heard about the first one, her roommate apparently knew that she was going to die that night and didn't tell her. The next day when the roommate went looking for her, found her hanging from the ceiling covered in her own blood!" another girl, which we will call Yumi exclaimed into her own fear.

The rest of the girls screamed from the fear. Except for one girl. She had mocha-light brown hair that was wavy with side bangs to shape her face. Her eyes were blue and were calm and collected. Her face was emotionless and her eyes just scanned the faces of those that surrounded her.

Shimako Sakurai, the girl with no feelings.

"Damn! And I thought now that that would scare Shi-chan for sure." Yumi got off the log she fell on. Shimako just looked at Yumi with those emotionless eye of hers that scared the wits out of the freshmen and left the seniors puzzled by her.

'She's strange...' one would say about Shimako. Well, nearly all of them stated about her.

'They say that her parents didn't want her and sent her over here...' another rumor stated about Shimako.

That was true though. Her parents really did send her to the school because they didn't want her. She always tortured her other siblings and even sent one to the hospital. They disowned her. But she made some new friends along the way.

Yumi was one. Though she annoyed Shimako the most, Shimako somehow didn't have the guts to admit to Yumi that she getting on her nerves. Another was Shian. She was a bit shy and quiet. Shimako almost always got mad at her for giving up so easily. From that day on, Shian was always helping Shimako when she needed it. Others were Ria, a math geek, Kano, a suped cheeky girl that was also Yumi's bestfriend, and Nana, who was an average girl working on the school newpaper.

"It didn't." Shimako replied, calm and cool.

"If you really wanted something. What about the one that happened ten years ago?" Shimako suggested. The girls had the little grin on thier faces because they wanted to know if Shimako could scare the herself. "Sure. Try it." Kano taunted.

"Well, when this girl named Eriko Ishigawa died, she died in broad daylight, Shimako paused as she looked onto the expression of the girls who surrounded her. They were trying to hid that scared feeling that they felt. "She loved the library with all her might and that's where died..." Shimako tried to hoarsen her voice. They started to get scared. But of course, none of them would ever show it.

"One day, she was fixing some books in the genjutsu area and the mirror just started to talk to her," Shimako examined her friends and thier feelings. Some were starting to sweat badly and they were getting more and more scared. "A hand came out of the mirror and strangled Eriko until her neck was broken and she had a large cut across her neck formed by the glass hand, finally-" Shimako was cut when the girls screamed thier hearts out and Yumi covered her mouth.

"Ok. We get it now Shimako-chan. You're way scarier." She sweatdropped. The rest of the girls just sighed and tried to make everything ok for them selves.

After they had just finished comforting themselves, Ria asked "Hey Shimako, was it really true what you told us about Eriko Ishigawa ten years ago?" Shimako replied with a slightly confused look on her face. What she told them, was it the truth or not?

"I'm not really sure. Bu-" Shimako was cut off when Kano yelled to everyone, "Hey Look!! Shimako isn't sure for the first time!! Hahaha!!" she laughed as a joke.

"Hahaha, very funny..." Shimako said sarcastically. She never did laugh. No one has ever heard her laugh. Just her screams and her cries. "As I was saying,-" Shimako was once again cut when Nana said "If you're not sure Shi-chan, then why don't you use 'it'?" Shimako did think about it for a while She knew that if she used her abilities, there would be a toll.

But so far, she's been using it quite well and has at least solved 10 murders this school year. She closed her eyes. The girls knew what this meant. She had the ability to look into the events itself. But it was blurred and couldn't see the people itself. "Shi-Shimako-chan?" Shian murmured as Shimako was listening closely to the past. (sounds wierd...)

Shimako, took a deep breathe and slowly opened her eyes. The girls felt a shiver run down throught thier spine as they saw Shimako, her eyes were nearly as lifeless as a dead persons.

"Oh my god. She must be seeing what happened that night..." Shian shived as she dug her hands into her stomach, feeling more and more pain as Shimako was looking into the past. The girl right next to Shian, Ria, pushed her glasses into place and patted Shian's back. "Are you ok Shian?" she asked as Shian dug more and more deep into herself.

'It... it can't be!! Ugh! Shimako... she can't die today...' Shian thought as she looked towards Shimako whose eyes were getting more and more blurry. The girls gathered around Shian. They started trying to ask what was wrong.

"Shian! Is there something wrong?" Yumi asked with a panic tone in her voice. Shian couldn't reply from the pain as it kept her into the crouching little ball that was her.

"Shian... is it.... here?" Kano asked, cutting her sentences so that the others wouldn't know what specifically was she pertaining to. Shian nodded in pain.

"Today...ack.... it will happen within ten minutes.... ack... or maybe even less.... it could happen.... ack.... right now...." Shian replied trying to spit out the words that she wanted to say. Sometimes, this special 'ability' of hers took too much in her for her not to say who it was. "I'll go get Tadaku-sensei!" Kano got up and ran over to the nearest teacher tent where there was supposed to be a teacher in stand-by mode.

As Kano rushed over to the teacher, "Shian, what was that all about?" Nana shook her trying to get information out of her. Shian wouldn't budge. Not a single word would get out. "What's going on?" a woman's voice spoke from behind them. It was Tadaku Keiri, thier advisor for the trip. She knelt to Shian's side and Shian started to whisper something to her teacher.

Keiri-sensei looked surprised and looked at Shimako. "Kano! Tell us what's going on! Howcome Shian's like that?" Ria held Kano by the shirt, grasping it tightly in her hands. "I'll talk!" Kano didn't hesitate. This was the first time Kano would just talk without any threats.

"Shian has the ability to sense when death is near. Someone in this camp will die tonight." Kano explained in a short amount of time. Just before the girls could go back to Shian's side, Kano added one more thing "She also knows who's going to die tonight. And those pains won't stop unless that person is dead."

The girl seemed to be scared. One of them in thier year was going to die. As they were starting to cry, they heard this ack-ing sound coming from another person. The girls turned around to find Shimako lying on the ground with blood coming from her eyes as if she was crying with blood and her mouth. Her body seemed to be possesed. She kept on tossing and turning in the ground. What exactly was she seeing?

"Stop it!! Acck! *coughs blood out*, it was you! *blood overflows from her mouth* Stop it!!!!!" Shimako yelled as she was now being covered in her own blood. It spread quickly. She arched her back high as if she was being possessed and her eyes were red from the pain and blood infliced towards here. But there was no signs of someone hurting her whatsoever. The way that she was going, it seemed as if someone was eventually stabbing her thousands of times.

"Shimako!" Yumi started to run to her side. But Keiri-sensei, stopped Yumi in her tracks from going any further near Shimako. "You know what happened when somebody touched Shimako when she's in that state. He died." Keiri told Yumi who was still struggling trying to get by Shimako's side. Yumi fell into Keiri's arms when they saw Shimako stop and her eyes having life.

"It's over. I'm sorry." Keiri let go of Yumi now. They knew that Shimako had died. The grass around Shimako was tainted with blood and the air smelled of blood. Yumi rushed to Shimako's side. Shimako, now laying on the grass, lifeless, her eyes, wide and lifeless, as if she had seen what was killing her. And Eriko. And Yoshino.

"This is wrong! Why would Shimako die now?" Yumi screamed to the stars that shimmered on them. Students were starting to gather around thier area and started to talk about what might have happened. "DAMN IT!!!" Yumi pounded her hand onto the blooded grass. Ria held Yumi into her arms and helped her stand up.

"This is her toll for interferring with the past." Shian started to speak. Everyone, turned thier attention to her. She made some sense. People who interferred with the past were sometimes punished by death. "She saw how Yoshino Shimada, and ErikoIshigawa were killed. She saw who, or what had killed them." Shian fell to the ground crying in her hands.

"Glass." Keiri stated as she pulled something pointed out of Shimako's throat that didn't scar her. In Keiri's hand, was a very pointed peice of glass. "It's from a mirror." she added. She inspected Shimako's body and found multiple stab wounds there all of a sudden. And all had traces of a mirror.

"What does that mean?" Kano asked.

"When Yoshino Shimada died, she died in the lavatory. The next day, she was found hanging from the ceiling, the whole lavatory covered in blood. Except for the mirror. The grande mirror was clean. And when Eriko Ishigawa died just ten years ago, she was strangled infront of a mirror and both of them had traces of mirro within thier necks. Whatever killed Shimako, killed both Yoshino and Eriko." Keiri-sensei explained.

"She's been murdered." Kano gasped.

"But, there are no mirrors right now. She didn't move to even get a mirror." Nana asked. Keiri shook her head in dismay. Her suspicions were now finally confirmed.

"This is a decade murder..." Keiri stated. The students that surrounded her couldn't belive it. A deacade murder. This is what Keiri-sensei called it. A murder that happens every 10 years and on exactly the same day.

* * *

Fourth...

Ten years later....

"Sachiko!!" a girl with white hair ran down the long hall. Her white hair flew as she rushed down to reach her mighty tall friend. As she ran down the hall with greater speed than anyone else, her friend awaited her.

"Iyana-chan..." the tall girl whose name is Sachiko, replied as she waited for her friend to catch up. She was taller thn most girl and some boys were. Her long black silken hair was tied up in a low ponytail and her bangs were pinned up. Her brown eyes were bright and she had a careless personaliy.

"Sachiko, today's the day!! We better get out of here quick just for the day!!" Iyana panicked as she grabbed Sachiko's hand and started to drag her towards the school courtyard where she thought that the two of them would be able to leave.

Sachiko stood firm onto the ground and stopped Iyana's running. Iyana tumbled onto the ground. "Baka! What do you mean by that?! You know that it's a scary story that Keiri sensei told us. It wasn't even true!" Sachiko explained as she held the wrist that was nearly severed from her body.

"Bu-But!! There had been exactly three murders on this day for the past thirty years Sachiko! There's bound to be another one tonight or even right now!" Iyana yelled through the courtyard gathering the attention of most people there. She tidied up her skirt and grabbed her messenger bag. "You know, I only wanted you to be safe Sahiko!! But I guess that I'm not needed!! I didn't want you to be the next target!!" she continued and sized up to Sachiko.

"I don't need protecting!! Iyana, you know, I really appreciate what you've done for me over the past year. But now that we're sophomores, I don't really need your help. Especially about that silly rumor about the decade murder," Sachiko paused as she sized up to Iyana.

"Those were just coincidences. If it happened within an hour of one another, then I would believe you and ditch this school today. Or even yesterday. But, they happened at different times." Sachiko gave her point.

It was true. Yoshino died nearing midnight. When Eriko died, she gave out in the middle of the afternoon. And when Shimako died ten years ago, it was only getting to 10:00 pm.

"Sachiko, I care about you a lot. But if you're going to be like that towards me, then I'll amend our friendship." Iyana stated. Everyone in the crowd was listening and started to gossip.

"Fine ammend it!" Sachiko stormed off, her clip got loose and her bangs falling into place, covering her face. "If you really didn't want to be my friend in the first place, then you should've said so!" Sachiko yelled as she entered the building. The wind gently blew. Of course Iyana tried to hide her expression by walking angstily through the crowd.

"Get out of my way!" she pushed herself through the group that witnessed her fight with her best friend.

'I don't need that stupid Hanadera! She's freakishly tall anyways.' Iyana cried in her thoughts as she went on through the gates hoping to escape the death that awaited either her or anybody within the school.

"Stupid. Why can't she realize that I'm not a child. She's just like my parents." Sashiko said under her breathe. She walked through the halls where she was usually alone. It was the end of the day right now but the sun was on it's way to dawn and so they still had time before the sun sets. No one walked the halls at this time.

It was usually abandoned. The halls within the third floor of the girls dormitory. Last year, it had been abandoned too. No one like these halls as they say they are haunted. And even the library was closed down today. Everyone seemed scared after Keiri's story about how Shimako died. Strange enough, it seemed as thogh everyone believed it. But, not Sachiko. She didn't beleive in ghosts.

"Sachiko-san," a voice passed as Sachiko grabbed the knob of her room. She looked to her right and saw Tadaku Keiri walking towards her. "I was just inspecting the ghost hall here. No one seems to be here right now. Where's Iyana? I thought that the both of you were inseperable." she had a litle laugh to it as she twirled her wavy hair.

"Tadaku-sensei, I have no complaints with you twirling your hair like a little high school girl who's inlove. But, I do have a question regarding that story you've told us. The decade murder." Sachiko inquired to Keiri. Keiri stopped the twirling and looked at Sachiko with a stern look.

"Is it true?" Sachiko asked Keiri.

"Yes. I was there for the last two murders. I found my friend Eriko in the library soaked in a pool with her own blood and her neck was broken. And last year during the camping trip where We saw Shimako dying and we couldn't do anything about it. I was there and inspected her body myself." Keiri explained to Sachiko.

"It's scaring the hell out of everybody." sachiko commented. "Well, good to see you, Tadaku-sensei." Sachiko went inside of her room. She passed by the small mirror that was just hanging on the right wall when you were getting to the rooms.

She threw her bag over at the top most of a double decker bed. She sat down at the lower part and threw her shoes over at the corner. She then fell onto the floor and lifted her feet over to the bed.

'This is stupid. Howcome no one is here? That was just a stupid fat lie what Keiri-sensei had said. Maybe she was the one...' Sachiko laughed at the thought of it. She turned over to her side where she found her math homework scattered under the desk. She laughed a bit cause of the drawings she did at the back. She didn't pay attention ather teacher them. She let her hair down and she read the little descriptions at the back.

'Someday, I'll marry Kyousuke-sempai. (I feel like a little girl right now)' it read. She remembered that she had a little crush on a senior named Kyousuke when she was still a freshman.

"Sachiko-san! Help!" Iyana's voice was heard just outside her room. Sachiko immediately got up and was on her way to the door even though she was still wearing her socks. She bumped everything in the room since it was a bit slippery wearing her socks. Sachiko promised herself that she'd vlean that up later. But her freind comes first.

But, as she passed the mirror, she stopped as if she couldn't move.

'Kuso!' Sachiko cursed through her head. Suddenly, her body was moving s if it had mind of it's own. She was suddenly face-to-face with the mirror. She tried to move, body she was a statue now. 'It's real!' she suddenly realized as she saw her own reflection change into the face of Iyana.

"Help me Sachiko! Please help me!" the reflection immitated and laughed. It turned this time into Keiri and spoke "I was there. That rumor was true Sachiko."

Finally it morphed into the three girls. First showing Yoshino and some parts of what really happened to her. The Eriko's struggling death and what Shimako really saw in her vision. And she saw how the spikes suddenly came out of the mirror Shimako was facing and pierced her body one at a time eventually ending it killing her.

"You. Whatever you are... you killed those people..." Sachiko spoke. It was only her mouth that was able to move freely. The mirror morphed into Sachiko herself.

It was Sachiko but wasn't entirely her. Instead of the mean look of which Sachiko had herself, it was a sly look on her face. "Meet your demise." the girl in the mirror spoke. The mirror moved i's hand at the same time Sachiko's hand was moving as if she was a puppet being controlled against her own will. Her hand reached over to the hidden kunai underneath her vest. Slowly, she along with the mirror grabbed the kunai out and she held it pointing towards her stomach.

the reflection pushed it and Sachiko stabbed herself in the real world. "Shit!" she yelled as the pain dug in deep. The reflection drove it out and stabbed her left thigh therefore making Sachiko fall into the ground. The blood was overflowing her two wounds. As she drove the one in her thigh out.

The reflection forced herself to stab herself many more times. After the thigh, she slit her own wrist then a scratch on her cheek. And many many more after that ending her to be flowing with her own blood.

As she was covered in her own blood, kneeling on the floor, a pool was slowly forming around her.

"Now finally for the final five." the bloodied reflection muttered. Her face, eyes were wide and a smile right across the face. Slowly, she brought the kunai to her ankle and made a small slit on a vein. The blood was rushing out fast and she did it to the other ankle. Blood feet were rushing out with large amounts of blood and the pool was getting bigger.

She then brought the kunai to the joint of her arms and cut a vein there and the blood rush were now faster. Sachiko was sweating and she knew she was loosing blood faster than she originally thought.

"The fianl cut." the reflection brought the kunai to her throat and made a large cut through and eventually stabbed the wound open therefore killing her. The reflection then slowly disappeared and left everything laying there.

Hours later....

It was midnight and Iyana finally entered after being caught by a teacher. Keiri-sensei had escorted her into her dorm. Keiri walked along with her. As they entered, they smelled something in the air.

"What smells like something is rotting?" Keiri asked with a suspicious look as Iyana walked further into the room. Keiri was about to leave the room when Iyana came runnig towards her crying. "What's wrong Iyana?" Keiri held Iyana by the shoulder. Iyana couldn't reply but rather she was just there crying her eyes out. Keiri walked over to the room and saw the unimaginable.

Sachiko was lying on the floor with a kunai stuck in her throat. For sure that this happened a few hours ago and that she was dead. "Sachiko?" Keiri kneeled besdie Sachiko and inspected the surroundings.

Everything was a mess. A pool of blood was just beside the body and everything seemed a bit ransacked. sachiko died infront of a mirror. Typical. Everyone dies infront of a mirror nowadays. But what was she saying? Was this another of those decade murders that she's inflactuated about? Why was it only students who were being killed. The teachers were much more stronger than them. But why murder students.

Keiri stood up from the body and glanced over at Iyana who was now pounding the ground saying to herself that it was all her fault. Iyana kept on telling to herself that she shouldn't have fought ith sachiko and that she should've stayed so that she'd be the one dead and not Sachiko. Keiri looked at the mirror and found that everything was alright.

Wait? Everything was alright?

But... just a minute ago...

Was she going crazy?

Keiri glanced back at the was a mess. Must've been from the struggle. But there were no signs of intrusion whatsoever. She then glanced back at the mirror and found everything to clean and organized.

"What's wrong Keiri-sensei?" Iyana asked as she tried to get up. But she just sat there with the wall supporting her back. Keiri's eyes were wide as if she'd just realized something important.

"This is it." Keiri said to herself in a whispering kind on tune. She suddenly put a smile across her face as if she had finally figured out what was causing all of this.

"Keiri-sensei, why are you smiling like that?" Iyana said standing up whilst struggling to maintain standing up. But it didn't work. She still stumbled and fell onto the florr, her white hair draping over her shoulder.

"Mirrors. They show things that aren't seen in this world." Keiri immdiately grabbed her phone and immdiately called a staff member.

IN THE FACULTY ROOM.....

"Are you sure?" a staff member said. "Fine... we will inform..."

* * *

The Final Ten years Later....

"Yokou-sama!" girls called as a girl passed by the corridor. Her name was Hanako Yokou. She had short black hair and amazingly blue eyes. She was a senior on the school. She was the most poular one around. Everyone admired her. She was the best at everything. Well, according to the students. She was beautiful, popular, smart and everything that any boy could want. She was considered "Perfect".

"Anou... Youkou sama..." A girl approached Yokou. She was wearing rectangular spectacles and she had long red hair. Her eyes were matching with her hair. Yokou looked beside to the girl. Her name was Micah. She was somewhat like the best friend and the assistant of Yokou.

"Hey Micah. How's the plans going?" Yokou asked as they walked down the hall heading for the faculty. Thier school fair was coming up and Yokou along with Micah volunteered to plan it all out.

"Well. the festival planning is great. Everyone is excited as it is. Plus, the house of mysteries... students are excited." Micah said hugging her folder containing all the events. Yokou turned around and faced Micah. Her expression frightened her a bit. Her eyes narrowed and bloodshot red.

"What do you mean by the house of mysteries?" Yokou asked.

"Well, the house of mysteries is another term for the House of Mirrors." Micah said reading the paper that was in her file. She could feel Yokou's rage when she heard the term 'Mirrors'.

"Micah..." Youkou's voice sounded as she lowered her head. "Don't you know that mirrors aren't allowed..." Yokou reprimanded.

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll cancel it as soon as possible." Micah said and ran off the other direction. Yokou's eyes returned to the blue they were and she continued her walk towards her location. They wind gave a small breeze. She looked up to the bright sky as she walked on the stone pavement.

She felt a presence around her.

She turned to her sides and looked around. But she saw nothing. When she looked again in front of her, she was startled as she saw her reflection.

"It's only a mirror." She said as she giggled and fixed her hair within the mirror. She turned right and proceeded to the dormitories.

In the mirror, her reflection was still there giving off a smirk. It turned its head up and changed to the reflection of Sachiko, then to Shimako, then to Eriko, and finally to Yoshino's face before revealing the face of the first real victim, Kyoko.

Late that night...

'It's captured me... bu-but... It was an urban legend! No... it's true... it must be...' Youkou thought as she ran down the ghost-town corridor. She left arm was bleeding. She leaned on one of the walls, thinking that the creature must have stopped following her and chasing after her. When she thought that everything was now, she was wrong. The footsteps continued. She knew she had to avoid it before it completely takes her. She ran towards the dormitories.

A sudden 'swoosh' sounds passed by her.

She fell upon her knees to find herself now bleeding either ways. Both her legs were hit and veins were cut. Now, this was the sign that she was going to die. She was going to die then and there if she wasn't treated for the veins.

"Hanako-sama! I can see you!" a little girl around the age of ten skipped towards her.

"Why are you doing this?!" Yokou yelled furiously at the girl.

From afar...

'What the heck is Yokou doing at this hour of the night?" a blonde Namikaze Minato asked. His roommate, Yamanaka Inoichi, rose up from his bed and looked out the window.

"Doesn't she know it's midnight?" Inoichi asked as he looked out from his window. They tried to find any signs of Yokou being out in the middle of the night.

The heard a loud scream.

"Minato!" Inoichi alerted. They both knew that was Yokou's scream. They hurriedly ran to the nearest corridor. But they were too late. Hanako Yokou was now dead in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

Ten Years Later...

It was a brand new year in Konoha Academy. The best academy in Konoha. Of course, not all people have luck during the first day of school.

"Yamanaka!" a professor yelled at Ino who was fast asleep on her desk. Ino shot up from her chair and stood up.

"The Square Root of 49!" she yelled thinking it was math class.

"Good Try. But my question was was is the biggest element in the periodic table?" the prof asked. Before Ino could say her answer, the prof interjected. "Don't say Hydrogen because it's atomic number is one."

"Uhm... Neon?" Ino tried answering.

"Eeeenk! Wrong!" their prof answered her. "Mr. Hyuuga?"

"It's Francium." Neji answered.

"COrrect."

Like I said, no one has luck on thier first day.

* * *


End file.
